


A Dance With Necromancy

by SarahPunk



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SM Rookies
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Horror, Vampire Family, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahPunk/pseuds/SarahPunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world run by vampires, Kai a young hungry vampire, falls in love with a human. Not only is this illegal, but human blood is rare and all vampires are required by law to report any known living humans. Will Kai turn his lover into a vampire to save her life? Or will he do something not even he thought he was capable of doing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! I have a tumblr and a masterlist. On here, http://sarahrockinpunk.tumblr.com/works , I have a lot more work. I also take requests! Happy Reading everyone!!

The times were tough. There was a food shortage, and people were starving.

Kai remembered a time when humans dominated the Earth. Remembering them talking about how humans were the greatest threat to this world, made him laugh with sorrow. “If only they knew who the real threat really was…” He’d think to himself.

This was a new time on Earth. Humans were a rarity, and vampires were the ones who dominated. Hundreds of years of hunting by the vampires made the humans become endangered. No matter what supplements were made to suffice the hunger, the vampires always wanted live humans to feed on.  
Because of this, legislation was put on the books to hand over any human found by a vampire. This was both to prevent the total extinction of humans, and to harvest their blood to feed the population. That was the life Kai had grown to know.

Kai was what his elders called a young vampire. Even though he was over two hundred years old, his strength was by far weaker than the elders. He was also less experienced in hunting. A skill that lacked due to the strict regulations on hunting. He wasn’t as respected as the others because of this.

He answered to his elders in Exo, and Exo answered to SHINee. They were a feared bunch, having grown to power shortly after the vampires came out of hiding. At first SHINee were nice, but then when faced with a famine, they had to become mean.

Kai was close to SHINee, but he was especially close to Taemin. They were partners in crime, terrorizing the imprisoned humans and causing mischief. One day in particular, their mischief would get them into trouble with Onew, the head vampire.

“How many times have I told you two to stay out of the prison.” Onew said, walking past Kai and Taemin, taking a seat on his throne. “Those are the only food we have left, you scare them to death, you die too, understand?”

“Yes, sorry hyung.” Taemin said, bowing to Onew.

“It won’t happen again.” Kai said, giving a side eye to Taemin, trying to hold back the laughter.

“If only I could believe that.” Onew sighed. “You need to be punished for your actions. I’ve let this slide one too many times.” Onew called for Minho.

“Yes?” Minho said, appearing out of thin air.

“Tonight, Kai will go with you to hunt.” Onew said to Minho.

Minho looked at Kai. His eyes were golden, showing that he had just recently fed.

“What did I do to be punished?” Minho asked.

“It’s not you I’m punishing. Kai has been getting into trouble because he’s restless, he needs to go do something. He’s lacking in the hunting skill, and you’re the perfect one to teach him.” Onew got up and walked over to Kai, looking at him up and down. “Make sure he feeds before you take him with you. He needs strength.”

“What am I supposed to do?” Taemin asked.

“You’re going to clean the cells.” Onew turned to Taemin and smiled. “And I’m not going to hear you complain either. Your punishment needs to be completed before dawn.”

Without any verbal resistance, but with the look of disdain, Taemin nodded and vanished into thin air.

“Don’t mess this up. I’m giving you a chance to redeem yourself.” Onew looked at Kai with a sternness in his eyes.

“I won’t.” Kai bowed.

All three of them exchanged looks. “You need to go feed.” Minho said.

“Yes, I’ll go do that now.” Kai bowed and began to make his way to the holding cells.

Walking to the inner depths of the lair, Taemin transported himself next to a walking Kai. In the process Kai jumped, for not expecting it.

“Stop doing that!” Kai exclaimed in fright.

“For a vampire, you sure are jumpy.” Taemin teased.

“You know I can’t do that.” Kai mimicked the snapping motion in which Taemin uses to teleport.

“Ah, you’ll soon learn young one. It takes a lot of practice. Maybe Minho will be able to teach you tonight. It makes hunting a lot easier.” Taemin was three steps in front of Kai, walking backwards.

“I doubt it. He’s not exactly thrilled I’m tagging along.” Using his vampire speed, he sped up and moved Taemin from running into the wall. “You should pay more attention.”

“Ah, thanks brother.” He smiled wide, and laughed to himself. “Don’t be so down about going hunting with Minho, he really is the best. He taught us all.” Taemin leaned against the wall, watching Kai unlock the door to the holding cells.

“Why bother hunting, this is all we have left.” Kai opened the door, and the humans began to scatter into the back of their cages.

Both Kai and Taemin walked through the hall looking into each individual cell. Kai could feel the fear each person felt, and it made him sick to his stomach.

“This one looks good.” Taemin stopped in front a cell with a rather hefty man caged inside. “I think he’s new.”

“Ahh…” Kai said in disgust. “I’m not hungry, I’m just going to meet Minho at the hunting spot.”

“Are you sure?” Taemin asked concerned.

“Yeah, I had a late dinner anyways.” Kai turned and started to walk away.

“Good luck tonight!” Taemin yelled.

Kai raised his hand in a playful way and kept walking.


	2. Chapter 2

“You have to use your sixth sense to hunt efficiently.” Minho said, pulling Kai into a ready position. “This form is best for hunting. You are ready to charge if you find something worth stalking.” 

Kai stayed in the position Minho had put him in, and watched Minho closely.

“Your sixth sense is key. Don’t underestimate it.” Looking at Kai, Minho’s golden eyes glowed even brighter in the dark. They were hypnotizing. Something that Minho prided himself on. It was something that no other vampire had, and it captivated humans and vampires alike.

“When do I learn the snapping thing?” Kai asked, mimicking the famous vampire snap.

“When you’re worthy.” Minho disappeared before his eyes.

“Gee, thanks. I guess I’ll manage.” Kai said to himself.

“It’s best not to talk back to your elders. We hear everything.” Minho whispered in Kai’s ear, suddenly appearing behind him, soon to vanish again.

Kai began his hunt, using his sixth sense. He wasn’t fully sure what that sixth sense entailed, he just knew vampires had it and humans didn’t. At night, his vision was enhanced and intensified with any little movement he caught in his sight.

Walking around slowly, Kai stopped at every movement he saw. First, he stopped at a rabbit in the distance eating something. He went a little further and noticed a mysterious creature huddled under a big oak tree. Slowly he moved closer. He got closer smelling the metal of human blood, and feeling the heat of an adrenaline driven heart. Kai’s senses started to stimulate his vampire instincts, making the thirst unbearable. He was regretting not feeding before he went on a hunt.

Getting closer, he noticed a girl, laying in a fetal position under the tree. She was laying there lifeless, but Kai could tell she was still alive. He walked up to her slowly, kneeling down next to her. Moving her hair from her face, Kai noticed that she had been fed on. The wound on her neck was fresh, still red and swollen.

“Did Minho do this?” Kai asked himself. He tried to understand the situation, but couldn’t grasp why a vampire would feed and not kill their prey. It wasn’t a normal thing to do. Vampires always killed when they fed. Always.

In the distance, Kai heard screams. He quickly stood up and recognized that the screams were coming from Minho. Kai looked down at the girl, who began to stir from the noise, and he took off running towards the screams. Running, Kai began to snap his fingers, with no luck he scoffed, and began to run faster.

Reaching the source of the screams, Kai found a disgruntled Minho. Minho was being held back by a vampire hunter, who had enclosed him in a circle of salt.

“You threw rice at me” Minho hissed. He was on his hands and knees, picking up every grain that was thrown his way.

“You’re going to stay there and count every single grain of rice I threw at you. And I’ll keep throwing rice at you until dawn. You will meet your demise you sick beast.” The vampire hunter was taunting Minho, making him even more angry.

“I’m sorry about this.” Kai said, as he walked up to the hunter.

Kai started to enchant the hunter by looking into his eyes. Looking into the soul of the hunter, Kai spoke to him like a child. “Your soul is tainted, but you can be cleansed.”

“Cleansed.” The hunter repeated, nearly zombie like.

“You need to come with us if you want to be cleansed. Do you want to be cleansed?” Kai moved his hand up and down in front of the hunters face.

“Yes.” The hunter followed Kai’s hand movements.

“Follow us to redemption.” Kai pointed in the direction of the lair. The hunter nodded, turned, and began to walk towards the vampire’s home.

“You’ve got to help me.” Minho was on the verge of tears, not being able to collect every grain of rice that had been thrown his way.

“Okay, just breathe. I’ll think of something.” Kai frantically looked around.

Walking up to the circle of salt, Kai was stopped by an unseen force, preventing him from crossing. He needed to break the circle. Looking around some more, Kai noticed a long branch laying on the ground. He picked it up, and drew a line in the salt circle, breaking it.

“Oh thank god.” Minho quickly stopped what he was doing and rolled onto his back. “AHHRRGGGGG…” Minho yelled up towards the sky.

“Dawn is coming. We need to go.” Kai stood in place, not wanting to move.

“I’m too weak to fast travel. The salt drained any energy I had. You’re the one who has to fast travel.” Minho sat up and looked at Kai.

“I can’t do that.” Growing upset, Kai took a tone with Minho.

“If a handful of rice can distract me, then you can fast travel.” Minho stood up and walked next to Kai. He grabbed Kai’s hand. “You need to clear your mind, and imagine yourself being back home.”

Kai closed his eyes and took a deep breath, clearing his mind. Minho squeezed his hand giving him the okay to initiate fast travel. When Kai opened his eyes, he was back home, and Onew was standing in front of them.

“We need to talk.” Onew hissed. Kai looked at Minho. Minho shrugged and shook his head. “Both of you, NOW.” Both Kai and Minho jumped and quickly followed the order of their leader.


	3. Chapter 3

“What were you thinking?” Onew said as he slammed the door behind him.

Both Kai and Minho stood there, looking confused.

“I know you’re not dumb.” Onew was getting very frustrated.

“Maybe if you tell us…” Minho was cut off by Onew.

“Does this ring any bells?” Onew pulled out a handful of rice from his pocket. Throwing it to the side, Onew watched Minho begin to struggle.

Kai watched Minho. The veins in his face and neck bulged as he stood there trying not to give into temptation. Onew stood there, tapping his foot waiting for Minho to crack.

“I CANNNNNNN’TTTTT” Minho lunged to the floor and began picking up the rice before him.

“I don’t fully blame you, since, this was your first time out hunting…” Onew paused. Onew rolled his eyes, taking a deep breath in response to the sounds of Minho whining in the background. “But you can’t send people back to our home. Not even other vampires. We’re sitting ducks.”

“I’m sorry hyung.” Kai hung his head in disappointment.

“Don’t be too hard on yourself. In the end, we have a new source of food. So, things worked out.” Onew was softer, placing a hand on Kai’s shoulder for reassurance.

“ARGG, grarggaaa…” Minho was nearly going insane.

“When you’re finished cleaning up that mess, come see me in my office.” Onew said to Minho. “And you…” Onew looked at Kai. “Go feed.”

Onew took one last look at Minho on the floor. He shook his head in annoyance, and turned around to leave. Kai took in what just happened and collected his thoughts.

“Why do you care about rice on the floor?” Kai asked Minho.

“Because, I can’t let it go.” Minho grunted through his teeth.

“Whatever.” Kai said.

Kai watched Minho for a few more seconds before snapping his fingers to his room.

Landing on his bed, Kai looked up at his reflection in the mirror above his bed. The images of the night replaying in his mind. The one that stuck out the most was the human female he had come into contact with. He was sure there was another vampire out there, even though he was still suspicious of Minho. Rescuing Minho from his internal demons set Kai at ease from his suspicious mindset. Kai was sure there was a vampire stalking them, but he wasn’t sure who.

Closing his eyes, Kai started to drift off to sleep. Suddenly, he was jarred by a voice in his ear.

“So how was it?” Taemin said, laying next to Kai on his bed.

“Damn Taemin…” Kai quickly got up, startled by Taemin’s antics.

“I’m just trying to be brotherly here…” Taemin sat up on the bed.

“What have I told you about doing that!” Kai was getting agitated. “Please, stop…”

“Okay, okay…” Taemin started to laugh. “But really though…how was it? Minho is kind of a killjoy.”

“Yeah, he wasn’t the best, but not the worst.” Kai sat in a chair by the bed. “Can I ask you something, about Minho?” Kai’s tone changed.

“Does he have a weird thing for rice? Yup.” Taemin doubled over in laughter.

“Seriously…” Kai gave a stern look at Taemin.

“Of course you can, you’re my brother.” Taemin became serious.

“Do you think that Minho would ever bite anyone on a hunt?” Kai said quietly.

“Considering he can’t even look at blood when he drinks it, nope.” Taemin’s face lit up with curiosity. “Why do you ask?”

“Well tonight…” Kai took a deep breath. “I found a girl in the woods, she had been bitten. The marks were fresh, but I don’t think she had been fed on.”

“Oh Kai, you need to report that…” Taemin’s tone grew concerned. “That can get you into a lot of trouble.”

“It was a lot to take in, and Minho started screaming…” Taemin cut Kai off mid sentence.

“Wait…what? What happened to Minho?” A smile traced Taemin’s face.

“You can ask him that, because I have no clue.” Kai gave a little laugh. “But really Taemin, this is an issue. I think someone was stalking us.”

“I’ll go with you tomorrow if you want? That way, you don’t get slapped with a crime by mistake.” Taemin became very brotherly.

“Thanks Tae, I’ll take you up on that offer.” Kai ran his hands through his hair.

“I’ll go now. You need rest.” Taemin snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Kai made his way back to his bed, quickly drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, Kai woke up and stumbled to the kitchen. He was greeted by SHINee, and a few others.

“Thank you for joining us Kai.” Onew said as Kai took his place at the table.

“I heard you and Minho had an interesting night.” Jonghyun began to giggle.

“Shut up…” Minho grunted, kicking Jonghyun under the table.

“He’s handsome, but, so weak!” Jonghyun began to tease.

“That’s enough.” Onew said, causing everyone in the room to grow quiet. “This isn’t a laughing matter, we could have been discovered. While the situation was handled the best it could have at the time, this is a lesson for all of you.”

“A lesson to not let Minho train young vampires?” Key said.

“No…” Onew said with a sigh. “A lesson that we’re not always the toughest out there. We have weaknesses, some are just weaker than others.”

“What’s Kai’s weakness?” Taemin asked.

“We will find out very soon.” Onew took a drink from his glass.

Kai took a drink and swallowed hard. Those words sent chills down his spine. Kai knew that Onew was rather ruthless when he had to train people. It wasn’t what Onew liked to do, and by being ruthless, it lessened the chances of a repeat student.

Minho was a student of Onew, and it was one of Onew’s biggest frustrations. Minho’s obvious flaw couldn’t be broken, and Onew took that personally. It weakened the relationship between the two, and Minho grew to fear Onew.

No one dared spoke about this however, but it was common knowledge. Kai didn’t want a reason to fear Onew, but, his fate might lead him to.

“When you’re ready, come to the training room. I’ll be waiting.” Onew said to Kai, walking away from the table.

Everyone watched Onew walk away. Then they turned their attention to Kai. Sitting there, all of his hyung’s burned a hole through him with their eyes. Feeling uneasy, Kai snapped his fingers, teleporting him away from the awkward situation.

Kai was about to discover what his weakness was. It would not only shake him to his core, but it would lead him to an extremely difficult situation.


	4. Chapter 4

“I am going to put you through a series of tests.” Onew said, as he prepared something behind the curtain blocking Kai’s view.

“Will it hurt?” Kai asked, afraid of the answer.

“No more than what you make for yourself.” Onew smiled and stood in front of Kai. “I already know you’re not afraid of rice, and thank god for that.” Onew began to rub the back of his neck.

“What is it with rice? Why Minho?” Kai asked.

“I wish I knew young one…I wish I knew.” Onew sighed. “Until Minho, I thought the rice thing was a myth. But I was dumbfounded when I discovered Minho was indeed, weak to rice. Throw holy water on him, he giggles. Throw a cross at his face, he picks it up and tries to hand it back to you. Throw rice at him, he starts to whimper and begins to paw like a puppy.”

Kai began to laugh. Onew’s bluntness was something Kai had never seen before. It was a childlike bluntness, with a hint of annoyance. Onew gave the vibe of, “I’d love to hate him” about Minho. It made Kai happy, seeing this part of his leader. It made him feel closer to him.

“Okay, enough of the gossip. Let’s start with round one.” Onew pulled back the curtain to expose a table full of objects.

Walking closer, Kai began to recognize the objects that laid before him. There was a chain of pure silver, a cross, and a bottle of holy water.

“Not every vampire is the same Kai.” Onew walked behind the table and picked up the cross. He didn’t even flinch. “Some are weak to trivial things, others, bewilder even the oldest of vampires.” Onew picked up the cross and held it out for Kai.

Hesitant, and confused, Kai took the cross. Holding it in his hand, he looked at it. It was simple, nothing too fancy. Confused as to why it was being handed to him, he looked back up at Onew, who took the cross from his hands.

“Looks like that’s not a weakness.” Onew placed it back down on the table. Hovering over a few items, Onew finally picked up the spray bottle. “Stand still.” Onew sprayed Kai in the face. Nothing.

“What was that?” Kai asked wiping his face.

“Holy water.” Onew walked around the table with a chain in hand, placing it around Kai’s bare neck.

“Aiishhh…” Kai said as he flinched.

“Does it burn?” Onew’s eyes lit up.

“No…it’s really cold.” Kai shook the chain off.

“Ahh…” Onew, sighed with disappointment. “It’s been a long time since I was able to burn someone with silver.”

Kai gave Onew a look of terror. This test was bringing out a side of Onew that no one had really seen before.

“We’ve cleared the table…on to round two.” Onew motioned for Kai to follow.

Kai followed Onew out onto the training track. This is were the vampires worked out, and brushed up on their abilities. It was a place Kai had only seen, but never really utilized.

“Now we’re going to test your tolerance to light. Please, don’t lie to me and tell me you’re fine when you’re not. This could be life ending.” Onew was stern.

“Okay.” Kai nodded.

“Go over there and stand in the circle.” Onew pointed in the direction of where he wanted Kai to go.

As ordered, Kai walked over and stood in the circle. Before his eyes, a light shined down on him. He covered his eyes, to shield from the bright light.

“How do you feel?” Onew asked.

“It’s really bright…” Kai said.

“But does it hurt…” Onew asked.

“No…” Kai looked towards Onew’s voice.

Onew turned up the light, but nothing happened. He finally turned it off and walked over to Kai.

“It looks like I’ll have to take you hunting with me.” Onew said, frustrated.

“Is that a bad thing?” Kai asked confused.

“Ask your hyungs.” Onew snapped his fingers and disappeared before Kai’s eyes.

“Well, that was helpful.” Kai said to himself as he stood alone in the empty training room.

Kai couldn’t help but feel that he had offended Onew somehow. His demeanor had made a complete 360 in the time Kai had began his training. This made him fear what hunting with Onew would be like.


End file.
